The Emily's
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: Takes place after BIG TIME CONCERT . The Emily's the sweet version of the jennifers. Logan/OC Carlos/OC Kendall/OC James/OC. Summary is basically explained theroughout the sotry please read :D


**i do not own Big time rush. only the Emily's. Pics of everyone on profile.**

**3 months ago**

"Were in a band." Carlos said proudly as he leaned against the pool chair. All 4 boys tried to look cool. The Jennifers all looked at each other with big smiles. All 4 boys smiled knowing they got the preppy girls attention.

"Oh my gosh really?" The Jennifers sqeauled. All 4 members of the band nodded.

"Well were 3 acrtesses who dont care." Brown haired jennifer said. "If that seems harsh its because it is and so is this town." The girls turned on the heels and walked toward their table. 4 girls who had been standing behind the boys looked at each other.

"I think i'm in love." Carlos said as he leaned back and the cushion fell down.

"If its anything... we cant wait to hear your music. Its sure to be awesome." One of the girls said.

"Thanks." James said. "what are your names?"  
>"I'm Emma." The girl with straight black hair.<p>

"Em." The girl with choppy blond hair said.

"Emmy." The girl with wavey brown hair said.

"Emily." The girl with straight brown hair said. "Were called the Emilys."

"I'm Kendall this is Logan, Carlos and James." They all waved at each other.

"So what are you guys?" Logan asked.

"I'm a singer. I'm famous for doing a lot of covers and thats why i'm here." Emmy said.

"I'm a model have been since I was a baby." Emily said flipping her hair over her shoulders. Emmy and Emma elbowed her. Carlos, Logan and Kendall all looked at James and laughed.

"I'm a dancer. I started when I was 3." Em said. "But I also play hockey." Carlos and James high fived each other.

"I act been in some many plays its not even funny." Emma said.

"Yep our leading lady." Emmy said. The boys looked confused.

"Oh we have nicknames for each other. I'm their leading lady." Emma said.

"I'm the daredevil that they all need to look out for." Em said. Logan, Kendall and James all looked to Carlos.

"I'm the leader basically have to keep these 3 in line esspedcialy this one." Emily said putting Emmy in a head lock. Emily released her when she noticed the boys giving her weird looks.

"I'm the baby basically. And the smart one." They all laughed. They all reminded them of one to Emmy, Carlos to Em, James to Emma and Kendall to Emily.

"Here. Sit." James saaid and the girls all sat down on the end of the seats.

"So who is your produer?" This was only the first question that had been asked but lets not get into the past this is the future story.

**Present time**

"Hey big time rush is back from tour!" All 4 members of said band said. All the lobby looked up at them, rolled their eyes and lkooked away. They all looked at each other and walked toward the elevator. They were stopped by their teacher.

"You missed 3 weeks of school. Here all your assignments." She said as she dropped 4 piles into each boys arms. "Its due tomorrow." She turned on her heels and walked away. They all got on the elevator.

"How can no one have said hi.?" James asked. Logan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Thats all you care about.? What about all this homework?" He aasked.

"Logan calm down the tour is over we'll just turn it in late." Kendall's phone went off. Carlos turned at him. "Answer it. Is it the Emily's?" Carlos asked as Kendall hung up. Kendall shook his head.

"We have to get our homework in tomorrow. Or else we dont play at Roctober." They all had their eyes widen and James. Carlos and Kendall all turned to Logan. The door opened and they all ran out onto the 2nd floor.

"Welcome back." He muttered to himself. Logan managed to get all the books to the room and sat it all down on the table. All the guys were there. He glared at them but then noticed their expressions. "whats wrong?"

"A plane went down in Salem. It might have been the Emily's plane." Now their minds werent on school work, Rocktober, or making a name or them selves but their 4 girlfriends.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
